The Gryffindor Snake and the Slytherin Lion
by Cerecitas-insanas
Summary: Un cambio radical hará que las vidas de Hermione y Draco den un giro de 360 grados. Malentendidos, disputas, obscenidades y mucha risa en esta genial y novedosa comedia romántica.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.R. Escribimos esto por puro vicio, sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Advertencia:** Principio de estupidez, Lemon, lenguaje grosero.

**Summary: **Un cambio radical hará que las vidas de Hermione y Draco den un giro de 360 grados. Malentendidos, disputas, obscenidades y mucha risa en esta genial y novedosa comedia romántica.

**The Gryffindor Snake and the Slytherin Lion**

**Por:** Las **Cerecitas-insanas**

**1**

El desesperante sonido de las quejas de Ron sacó a Hermione de sus cavilaciones. Pronto tocaría pociones, hora en la que el pelirrojo nunca paraba de quejarse de su desgracia por tener a un profesor como Snape y encima compartir clase con los Slytherin. Harry le miraba consecuentemente, con cara de aburrimiento y la morena no sabía que decir, ya que cada día era lo mismo. Ahora estaban en el gran comedor; la hora del desayuno siempre era la más concurrida, ya que los alumnos de todas y cada una de las casas iban y venían somnolientos a llenar el estómago con tal de adquirir nuevas energías.

El día sería igual que los demás: Nuevas tareas, nuevas aventuras, nuevas riñas y muchas más cosas que quedarían por descubrir. Para Hermione sin embargo, aquella mañana al despertarse no había ido del todo bien. Recordó como al levantarse de la cama algo le había girado del todo los nervios...

"Eran ya más de las ocho, toda la estancia de las chicas en Gryffindor se hallaba vacía y no quedaba nadie dentro de la sala común, bueno casi. La fuerte luz se colaba dentro del dormitorio y en especial daba intensamente sobre alguien que estaba hecho un ovillo en una cama, a esta persona en concreto comenzó a irritarle en exceso y trató de cubrirse en el mar de sábanas, pero no tenía éxito.

- ¡Maldición!, ¿Podría alguien apagar esa bendita luz? ¡Es de noche aún! -Volvió a acomodarse en la cama pero igual el sol persistió. Murmurando las mil maldiciones que podrían despertar a Merlín de su tumba, abrió los ojos y miró el reloj.

- ¡Rayos me quedé dormida! -gritó y enseguida trató de pararse, pero estaba tan enredada en las sábanas que resbaló de la cama quedando de cabeza y con un pie atado aún a ellas-. ¡Genial!

Trató de desatarse pero no alcanzaba por la difícil posición en la que había quedado, así que intentó coger la varita de la mesita de noche; pero en vez de lograrlo volcó sobre su frente el reloj; y gruñía mientras oía el tictac del mismo, como si se burlara de por fin logró liberarse se dirigió al baño.

Lo primero que observó es que habían tomado su jabón favorito y recordó que Ginny vivía pidiéndoselo, así que maldiciendo a la chica improvisó con su varita una especie de seudo jabón que igual no le fue útil porqué le dejó el rostro como si le hubieran aplicado una lija encima. Luego trató de abrir la pasta dental, pero ésta estaba muy dura y para cuando lo consiguió se la desparramó en el ojo y tuvo que volver a usar el jabón-lija.

Su ropa estaba dispar y arrugada así que le costó alisarla, además parecía que estaba electrificada porque se ponía una media pero cuando se levantaba no conseguía la otra y ésta la tenía pegada al trasero; igual pasaba con su cabello que estaba esponjado y no se aplacaba, además de encontrarse duro como una piedra… "

El día seguramente no podía ponerse peor después de todo eso, le faltaba caerse por las escaleras, que se le rompieran las medias, tirar sus libros, caerse al suelo y que se le vieran los calzones; o peor aún.

Pero su mente no siguió engendrando situaciones vergonzosas, no, sus ojos se centraron directamente en una gigantesca bola de "algo" que parecía una especie de escupitajo proveniente de alguien con flema. Dio como una bala sobre su ojo y como a cámara lenta empezó a bajarle por el rostro dejándole un hilillo húmedo y deshaciéndose por el camino en asquerosos gajitos; acelerando al final y terminando así en sus labios, dejándole un sabor salado y grumoso. Trató de apartarlo con la mano pero éste se perdió en su pelo. Con una servilleta y luego de varios intentos logró sacarlo.

Alarmada, Hermione miró en todas direcciones y vio como a Ron le colgaba de la barbilla un largo trozo de tocino que amenazaba por caérsele pero que estaba unido a uno de sus dientes, luego miró en dirección a Harry que miraba embobado un trozo de esa misma materia colgándole en el cristal derecho de su lente.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! -chilló enfurecida- ¡No todos queremos comer lo que comes!

El pelirrojo no la escuchó y le hablaba con tal énfasis de su próxima clase con el renombrado Severus Snape, que no cesaba en llenarla de perdigones de saliva que salían despedidos de su boca a toda velocidad para ir a impactarle en el rostro. Después del incidente de minutos antes, cuando un trozo de esa comida de procedencia desconocida le fuese a caer en su cara y terminar en su voluminoso y despeinado cabello, no estaba dispuesta a recibir de esa manera los fluidos salivales del pelirrojo.

-Ron -La joven se comenzaba a crispar, y mucho, así que decidió que ya era hora de que eso parara- ¿Me escuchas?

-¡Ese maldito no para nunca de jodernos la vida, es un perdedor!- Bregaba Ron, resollando-. ¡Nunca había pensado que el pelo de alguien pudiese resbalar tanto por no lavarse, ese tipo es un estúpido grasiento asqueroso!

-Ron... –Los ojos de Hermione se empequeñecía cada vez más, estaba a punto de pasar el límite, colmar el vaso o como quiera que se dijese.

-Debe ser un homosexual reprimido, porqué el otro día lo encontré mirando a un par de chicos. –El pelirrojo seguía sin hacer ningún caso a las llamadas de su castaña compañera, poniendo verde a su profesor de pociones, -con el que parecía tener una extraña fijación- y dejando a la mismísima Hermione con el rostro repleto de baba.

La muchacha no pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo; la mañana había pasado para ella de la peor manera y no tenía fuerzas para poder guardar más su crispación, su estrés y sus nervios. Así que sin contenerse más, gritó:

- ¡Ron, cierra la boca, me estás llenando de saliva! –Dicho esto volvió a sentirse tranquila, pero no duraría mucho.

-Está bien -suspiró Ron mirándola como si fuera una loca- No tenías por qué gritarme, ¡deberías preocuparte por el mugriento de Snape!

-¡Ah! ¡Podrías dejar de hablar de él, me tienes harta!- Hermione se levantó aún ceñuda y con la barbilla levantada, como siempre hacía cuando quería ignorar algo o a alguien; de hecho casi siempre a Ron.

Ambos chicos trataron de alcanzarla y comenzaron a caminar, pero a mitad de camino Hermione sintió como algo duro descendía por su cabeza y seguidamente oyó una risa fría que le recordó a un Hipogrifo con laringitis.

-Chicos -dijo Hermione en un susurro. Cuándo se tocó la cabeza para ver lo que había caído en ella, ya cuatro dedos de su mano izquierda estaban pegados a la parte posterior de ésta-. Ayudadme...

Harry y Ron no prestan atención a su llamado de auxilio. Hermione, con la otra mano trataba de ayudarse a despegar sus dedos pero la sustancia que había caído en su cabello era demasiado pegajosa para su gusto, así que trató de separarse, mas en el proceso tironeó dolorosamente de su pelo enmarañado. Por más que intentó quitarse eso le fue inútil y sus brazos terminaron enredados e inevitablemente pegados a la cabeza en una pose de lo más extraña, como de antena parabólica. No se dio cuenta al instante, pero aquello era chicle.

- ¡Eh Sabelotodo!, ¿Qué materia cogerás este año? ¿Aprendiendo a conocer mi matorral? – Una voz que arrastraba las palabras sonó a sus espaldas, burlona. Harry se giró y miró de forma asesina al recién llegado Draco Malfoy, mientras éste y sus compañeros se partían de la risa.

- ¡Cállate asqueroso hurón! -le dijo el moreno mortalmente.

- ¡Potty! -susurró Draco secándose las lágrimas de la risa- ¿No hay desmayos esta vez?, ¿No hay frías y huesudas manos sobre tu hombro? ¿O voces raras, que sólo el loco Potty oye?

- ¡Por favor! -exclamó Hermione llorosa y con los brazos dormidos por estar en la misma posición todo ese rato- ¡Vayámonos ya, necesito ayuda con esto!

A Harry y a Ron no les quedó más que asentir y ayudarla a caminar mientras que tras ellos se escuchaba la risa del grupillo de Malfoy. No fue muy diferente mientras andaban, chicos de todas las casas se echaban a reír apenas los veían pasar, algunos tenían que parar para poder respirar; ante esto Hermione siguió sollozando y apresuró el paso. Finalmente llegaron a la enfermería:

- ¡Señora Promfey! ¡Señora Promfey!- gritó Ron como loco mientras empuja la puerta- ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

Alarmada, la mujer salió de su despacho corriendo y con una mano en el pecho, resollando por la rápida caminata.

- ¿Por qué gritáis tanto? -se quejó la enfermera mirando a Ron con expresión de querer regañarlo- ¡Estáis en una enfermería por dios!

-Pero no hay nadie. -se quejó el chico, ceñudo.

- ¡Igual pudiera haber aquí cualquier enfermo y por ende estarías violando su tranquilidad! –Discutió la enfermera, perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡Yo no! -El quejido de Hermione interrumpió la réplica de Ron.

- ¡Dios mío niña! –La señora Pomfrey la miró- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Hermione no habló ni subió la mirada, siguió sollozando en silencio

- ¡Vamos Hermione, tienes que explicárselo! –pidió Harry.

-Los brazos se me han quedado pegados a la cabeza, el maldito de Malfoy me ha echado algo en el pelo. –La joven hablaba lastimeramente.

-Sí, Mal. –Dijo Ron, pero Harry le dio un pisotón y el otro le miró de mala gana.

-Me tomará unos minutos arreglarte esto, querida -le dio la vuelta para mirar la maraña que eran los pelos de Hermione combinados con el pegajoso material-. Estás demasiado pegada. Vosotros esperad fuera. –Esto último lo dijo refiriéndose a los dos únicos hombres que allí se encontraban.

Ambos chicos no tuvieron de otra que asentir y salir del lugar; escucharon una que otra vez los quejidos de Hermione y uno que otro sonido agudo y se imaginaron que era ella llorando y gritando.

Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, vieron a Hermione salir; estaba casi como nueva excepto por que no podía mover los brazos, ya que de tenerlos pegados tanto tiempo habían terminaron por dormírsele.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Harry mirándole el rostro pálido, los ojos rojos y la mirada avergonzada.

-Sí estoy bien, la señora Promfey dice que el dolor de cabeza se me irá en unas horas, al igual que el ardor y entumecimiento en mis manos.

-No podrás escribir en la clase de Sna... -Ron cortó en seco lo que iba a decir y los chicos le miraron, gritando un gran-: ¡Snape!

Corrieron sin parar por los pasillos del colegio, dándose cuenta al bajar ya sin aliento, que la puerta de la clase ya se encontraba cerrada. A sabiendas de lo que Snape les iba a hacer la abrieron igualmente ya que no les quedaba otra alternativa.

El chirrido de las bisagras rompió el incómodo silencio que siempre se sentía en las clases de Snape; éste apenas levantó la cabeza, arqueando una ceja; para ellos eso era una molestia evidente.

-Hasta que el trío dorado se digna a aparecer. –Habló el profesor, levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba y comenzando a caminar suavemente y sacudiendo su grasienta cabellera con un deje de vanidad, obviamente no dejándose de fijar en los brazos de Hermione que estaban rígidos, a lo que Draco soltó una risilla.

-Lo sentimos señor, nosotros... -comenzó Harry obligándose a adoptar un tono educado.

-Si si, tuvieron una épica lucha contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad y no les permitieron llegar temprano, esa me la sé. ¿Alguna razón para su estado, señorita Granger? -dijo con burla en los labios.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda de algún tipo Granger? -rió Draco desde su pupitre y Hermione desvió la mirada; Ron apretó el puño, haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

-Cállate o te tumbaré los dientes uno por uno. –Dijo el pelirrojo a la defensiva.

-Ten calma tú -le espetó éste-. No vengas a meterte dónde no te llaman, pobretón.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado? -Ron alzó la voz e hizo un ademán de cogerlo por el cuello de la túnica pero Harry lo detuvo.

El ambiente se estaba caldeando por momentos, la tensión podía cortarse con el filo de una cuchilla.

- ¡Silencio allí atrás! –Snape les amenazó- ¡Sentaos ya!

Ron, Harry y Hermione se movieron a su mesa de siempre, pero antes de sentarse Snape les detuvo.

-No, esta vez harán algo diferente. Tú Potter con Crabble y Goyle, Weasley con la señorita Parkinson, Granger con Malfoy.

Los ocho se quedaron mirando al profesor, anonadados y disconformes.

- ¡He dicho ahora! –Snape no vaciló al decir esto.

Se sentaron sin mirarse, extrañados ante la rara idea de su profesor de ponerlos juntos. Mientras, Snape comenzaba a hablar:

-Hoy prepararan en clase la poción Reverto Reacto. Pese a estar prohibida por el consejo estudiantil, por considerarlo altamente peligroso y por cuestiones de que si llegaran a tener éxito (que lo dudo), podrían transformarse en otra persona; igual voy a impartirla. Las instrucciones están en el pizarrón y los ingredientes -con un rápido movimiento de varita el estante del fondo se abrió-. Empiecen porqué tienen una hora para terminar.

Los alumnos no se demoraron mucho en comenzar a preparar la susodicha poción. Según Hermione había leído Reverto Reacto era una poción muy peligrosa, sí, pero podía tener miles de consecuencias aparte de convertir a quien la preparase en cualquier persona; si el que la preparaba se equivocaba en sólo un ingrediente, sufriría las terribles consecuencias del mejunje obtenido.

La castaña, al estar Draco tan cerca no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y crispada. Él se limitaba a mirarla burlonamente, sonriéndose por saberse el culpable del nerviosismo de la chica, a consecuencia de lo cual a ella se le caía todo de las manos. Hermione se hallaba estresada ante las miradas impertinentes que Malfoy le lanzaba.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger, acaso te gusto tanto que te pones nerviosa sólo con tenerme cerca? –Preguntó el rubio maliciosamente, tocándose la mandíbula con sus finos dedos-. No lo niegues, tengo un sex appeal increíble, incluso para una sangre sucia como tú.

- ¿Perdón? –Le recriminó ella mirándole con los ojos entornados-. Una estúpida comadreja como tú no seduce ni a una mosca, engreído.

-Con esas pelambras no creo que seduzcas a nadie. –Dijo Draco-. Entiendo tu punto de vista hacia mí, sabelotodo.

-Piérdete Malfoyao. –La muchacha se giró para no verle la cara, y comenzó a pesar tranquilamente los ingredientes que había cogido momentos atrás del mueble de Snape.

- ¿Disculpa? –El chico tenía una expresión de orgullo herido en el rostro, que no pasó desapercibida ante Hermione-. Vas a saber lo equivocada que estás, sangre sucia.

- ¿Ah sí? –Ella sonrió inteligentemente-. Ahora resulta que te has vuelto inteligente. ¡Qué novedad!

Malfoy la miró con furia, pero sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios, teniendo nuevamente una idea descabellada para una broma. Siguió molestando a Hermione con pequeñeces, haciendo que poco a poco la molestia de la chica se incrementara.

Antes de que se pudiera pensar que milagrosamente la clase se daría con normalidad, Se sucedió una situación y sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo.

Crabbe, Goyle y Harry estaban teniendo una "pequeña" pelea en sus pupitres, ciertamente el primero había empujado a Harry cuando trataba de agregar un ingrediente con propiedades bastante viscosas; Ron y Pansy estaban en las misma condiciones que los otros.

Las miradas de odio se sucedían de mesa a mesa y comenzaban a resultar molestas, las peleas se acrecentaron más, hasta que un denso murmullo desde los tres pupitres de los castigados comenzó a elevarse, notándose así que las disputas entre todos ya estaban demasiado avanzadas como para pararlas.

El punto crítico de la situación vino después de las amenazas verbales; tras esto comenzaron a llegar a las manos, y el que comenzó fue Harry, haciendo la acción de elevar su caldero y arrojárselo a Crabbe y Goyle por encima. Goyle quedó retorciéndose por el suelo y sufriendo unas extrañas transformaciones, adolorido, pero el otro mastodonte, igualmente sufriendo las consecuencias de la poción que le habían arrojado encima, le arreó a Harry un puñetazo, con lo que las gafas de éste salieron volando hacía el caldero de Draco y Hermione.

Éstos a su vez no se dieron cuenta, ya que estaban peleando acaloradamente. Ron en ese momento sacó su varita y usó un viejo truco de los gemelos Weasley, que dejó a Pansy con los dientes completamente negros. La chica intentó pegarle, enrabiada, pero el pelirrojo se reía de ella descojonándose encima de su silla.

Harry seguía pegando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, casi a ciegas, ya que su miopía y la ausencia de sus gafas no le permitía ver con claridad. Ron, al ver que no podía con ambos gigantes, fue en su ayuda y comenzó a liarse la bronca del siglo. Pansy en cambio fue hacia donde Draco y Hermiones peleaban, y tomó la melena de la castaña, tironeándosela. La joven gritaba de dolor, y Draco se reía como degenerado.

Mientras esto pasaba, toda la clase miraba alucinada la escenita armada y Snape tenía un extraño tic en el ojo y estaba a punto de partir la pluma con la que corregía los trabajos de otros alumnos, debido a la presión que estaba ejerciendo con la misma. Sin embargo, cuando la ira estaba a punto de ser sacada de ese delgado cuerpo en un grito desgarrador, algo paso; eso que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre y haría que todo lo hasta ahora conocido se convulsionase.

La poción que con sumo cuidado había preparado Hermione, estaba soltando demasiado humo y se oía un pitido molesto, como el de una tetera cuando tiene demasiado vapor dentro y te avisa que ya acabó con su cometido. Una explosión de vapor y gas ahogó a la clase entera, Draco y Hermione cayeron al suelo en una repentina inconsciencia que acabó cuando el humo se dispersaba por la puerta de entrada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado sangre sucia? –Se preguntó una anonadada Hermione, con voz molesta y sintiéndose somnolienta de repente.

- ¿A mí que me dices?, Idiota... –Un extraño Draco también medio dormido se encontraba encogido en el suelo, buscando un apoyo para levantarse.

Todos los demás participantes de la pelea se encontraban tirados en el suelo. Ron y Pansy también despertaron, y el pelirrojo fue hasta Hermione para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, a lo que ésta respondió con un: "Comadreja estúpida" y un singular número de motes extraños que no le hicieron la más mínima gracia a Ron. Pansy por su lado fue a ver que tal estaba Draco; éste calló y no volvió a hablar.

La clase andaba apestada de tanto humo, así que Snape, al borde de un colapso nervioso dijo:

-Podéis iros, mañana sed puntuales. –Los despidió, entrando dentro de su despacho y desapareciendo momentáneamente. Muchos de los alumnos sonrieron, teniendo una hora libre para hacer lo que quisieran y se marcharon hacia sus salas comunes. En el camino, Hermione veía extraño que la saludara gente que no conocía, pero estaba demasiado atontada y el brazo de Pansy era muy reconfortante así que se dejo llevar. Por otro lado, de camino a su casa, Draco también sentía lo mismo, ya que muchas personas se reían de él, personas que normalmente lo trataban con respeto cuando lo veían cara a cara. Pero pese a estar extrañado por esto, el brazo en el que se apoyaba también era muy cómodo, así que se dejó trasladar por la fuerza superior que guiaba sus pasos. Al llegar a su lugar de residencia, entraron y nada más vieron la sala común. Hermione se dirigió hacia su cuarto, guiada por Ron; a su vez Draco hizo lo mismo.

En sus cuartos, ambos tomaron la decisión de tomar una ducha pues todo lo veían raro: Los cuartos, la compañía que tenían, la casa. Ambos culparon al cansancio y a la leve tontería que llevaban encima, que no los dejaba salir de ese sopor innato al que se hallaban sometidos. Se desnudaron sin saber muy bien lo que hacían, metiéndose a la ducha y encendiendo la llave de paso del agua.

Entonces miraron abajo y se dieron cuenta que eso que tenían no debía estar allí, o se habían hecho un cambio de sexo o definitivamente no era normal en ellos. Aferrados a la histeria comenzaron a exclamar maldiciones, lanzando todo lo que estaba a su paso, toallas, champús y esponjas. Hasta que finalmente llegaron al espejo y todo su mundo se vino abajo...

-Éste es... –Hermione miró al espejo horrorizada, no creyéndose lo que veía.

-Ésta es... –La exclamación de disgusto de Draco no se hizo esperar.

Todo acabó en un agudo grito que rompió la tranquilidad de las salas comunes de Griffyndor y Slytherin. Aquella mañana nada podía haber ido peor para Hermione.

**TBC**

**N/A:** _Como nosotras este fic es insano. Somos dos autoras cuyo ocio ha originado un Dramione y de hecho sólo esperamos que si les gusta, nos acompañen. Los rews con críticas y comentarios se aprecian, dígannos que podemos mejorar y como nos ha quedado._


End file.
